CADENA DE SUCESOS
by Yuu-Yuuki
Summary: Como seres humanos tenemos la capacidad de realizar actos y a la vez como persona única decidiremos si es bueno o malo, pero esto en algunos casos no es considerado de la misma forma por otros individuos y como consecuencia trae una "CADENA DE SUCESOS" sea positiva o negativa y eso dependerá de la decisión final de cada persona involucrada.


**Hola a todos espero que se encuentren bien, aquí subiendo esta historia propia, se me ocurrió cuando me quede viendo el anime "Kaichou Wa Maid-Sama", sé que mi otra historia lo tengo abandonado desde hace tiempo, pero no pude evitar este escrito completo que me vino mientras lavaba los servicios, espero que les guste. Gracias de antemano por leerlo.**

 **_**

 **Esta historia es un SESSHOMARU x KAGOME, si no te gusta esta pareja te invito a que busques otra historia.**

 **_**

 **Los personajes de INUYASHA no me pertenecen sino a RUMIKO TAKAHASHI.**

 **_**

 **Los personajes utilizados pueden contener Ooc.**

 **Los personajes son todos humanos, la trama se ubica en un universo alternativo.**

 **_**

 **Capítulo 1**

Inuyasha amigo de Kagome y Kikyo, por amistad conocen a Sesshomaru el hermano mayor de este primero... varios sucesos hicieron avanzar la amistad de los cuatro, con sutiles dichos y hechos Kagome y Sesshomaru se enamoraron, eso desestabilizo emocionalmente en un inicio a Inuyasha quien decidió declararse el mismo día en que Sesshomaru y Kagome consolidaban su relación, comprometiéndose.

Al inicio Kagome se sorprendió, Kikyo se entristeció y Sesshomaru se enojó, pero hasta la misma muerte no puede mandar en el corazón de una persona y Kagome decidió ser sincera con Inuyasha, dándole de respuesta que su corazón ya había elegido a quien amar y ese no era él, Inuyasha devastado con la noticia, decidió dejar a la pareja feliz y viajo por un par de años, hasta que regreso para el matrimonio de su ex amada y su hermano mayor, allí pudo observar a Kikyo quien dentro de sí misma había decidido enamorar a Inuyasha, ella lo amaba desde que eran chicos y así pasaron los años e Inuyasha y Kikyo formaron una relación, por parte de Kikyo feliz porque tenía por fin a Inuyasha, pero de parte de Inuyasha solo lo hacía por compromiso y el querer siempre estar cerca de su "verdadero amor" Kagome y siempre que veía a Kikyo veía a Kagome, aunque eso no se daba cuenta esta segunda, ciega en el poco amor que le brindaba Inuyasha. Kagome en un inicio lo dudo, ya que el amor a veces no se puede olvidar, pero su hermana logro convencerla de que Inuyasha si la estaba amando como mujer verdaderamente y Sesshomaru no opinaba, su pensamiento era, de que mientras Inuyasha no se acercara con otras intenciones no habría problemas, pero siempre estaba vigilante de que los dos no se quedaran mucho tiempo a solas, no porque dudaba de Kagome si no la duda venia de las futuras acciones de Inuyasha y quería evitar eso, al ser su hermano mayor, conocía la inestabilidad emocional de Inuyasha, cuando las emociones dominaban por completo su sentido común eran problemas. Había sucedido en el pasado cuando no obtenía lo que quería, por eso es que se habían alejado.

El tiempo avanza y las relaciones de los Taishoˈs e Higurashiˈs se va consolidando, aunque en un inicio la relación de SesshxKag habían puestos reglas de primero consolidar su carrera y luego los hijos, para así poder brindar estabilidad económica y estabilidad emocional, al tener más tiempo con sus futuros hijos, pero por un desliz de los dos en su aniversario 6 y del cual no se acordaron, hasta que Kagome comenzó a sentirse algo enferma, pero no le decía a Sesshomaru por miedo a que se cumpliera lo que menos querían en ese momento. Ella decidió ocultarle todo lo que sentía hasta no confirmar por completo sus sospechas.

Con la segunda familia, las decisiones de sus "no hijos" era porque eran muy jóvenes en su relación según Inuyasha y por no enfadar o que se aburra de ella, Kikyo aceptaba ese hecho, pero en realidad era que Inuyasha seguía esperando una oportunidad con Kagome y nadie sospechaba que eso pronto llegaría debido a las decisiones tomadas por miedo y por amor, estas decisiones traerían una "CADENA DE SUCESOS" que si no se cortaba traería algo catastrófico en todos los involucrados y los que se involucraran en el futuro.

 **_**

 **P.D: Agradecería su apoyo y si no fuera molestia algunos review.**

 **Gracias de antemano por darse un tiempo en leer esta historia**.


End file.
